Fairy's Ghost
by cleo0421
Summary: Every life has a meaning. Every action has consequences. Everyone has a burden to carry. She never asked for hers. She just wanted to be free to go as she pleased. She didn't care about the past she never knew, but it all came back to bite her in the end. And she'll have to face her reality, or lose everything she cares about.
1. Chapter 1: Meetings

**Chapter 1: Meetings**

 **Hey guys! Okay I deleted my last attempt at a Fairy Tail story. I'm really bad at making up my mind, but we'll see if this one sticks or not. Hope you enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Oi! Pyro give me back my pants!" A young Gray yelled as he chased after the pink haired dragon slayer. Natsu just laughed evilly as he held the thing in front of him as he ran.

It was just like any other day at Fairy Tail.

The other guild members chuckled as the watched the familiar scene. The two boys were always expected to fight at least five times a day. All they could do was hope the two would grow out of it in the future. Though it was doubtful, they were literally like fire and ice.

Erza Scarlet sighed in exasperation as she placed her hands on her hips before walking forward to intercede.

"Stop fighting this instant! You two need to learn to behave yourselves." She growled out, hitting the two on their heads. They both slammed into the ground from the force of her punches.

"Eh, don't be too harsh on them Erza." Macao suggested with a nervous smile, falling silent as she shot him a look. Despite the fact that the girl was literally half his size she still scared the heck out of him.

"O-ow…"

"She's evil…" Gray stared up at the red head with fear in his eyes while Natsu's held defiance. He knew, someday Erza would be the one lying at his feet. At least he believed so. Nobody else did.

"Looks like Erza got the best of you two again! Honestly." Lisanna giggled as she stepped forward, helping the two up. Natsu instantly beamed at her. But, just as he was about to speak their attention was drawn to the doorway as a loud crash sounded outside.

Everyone in the guild went silent at the noise. They stared at the door in confusion, wondering what that could have been. Erza was the first to move. She stepped towards the doorway with confidence and pushed it open slowly to reveal what was on the other side. Her eyes widened at what she saw.

Across the street a man was yelling at a young girl, shaking her by the collar of her shirt. She merely stared back at him blankly as he continued to yell. Behind them lay the remains of what seemed to have once been a fruit stand.

"-brat! You just destroyed my produce! This is why I hate street rats like you!" He looked like he was about to strike the girl. Erza's eyes hardened in determination and she was off in a flash. The man stepped back in shock as she suddenly appeared between him and the other girl.

"Sir, I believe you should stand down. Getting violent won't solve anything." She stated simply. The man saw the steely glint in her eyes and hesitated. But, she was just a child. He quickly gained back his fury and stepped up to the two ready to give them a piece of his mind.

"I shall pay to compensate you for the damage this young girl caused. Will that appease you sir?" The voice of Fairy Tail's master, Makarov, rang out in the streets as he stepped forward. He tapped his cane on the ground with a glare on his face.

The two had a stare down before the vendor just growled his acceptance, throwing up his hands into the air and retreating down the street. No one wanted to go head to head with the guild's Master. As soon as the man had disappeared, Makarov's eyes softened as he looked to the two girls in front of him.

Erza smiled up at him in gratitude while the other one, the girl that had started this mess, stared back at him with curious eyes.

"Hey, you should thank Gramps! He just paid for you!" Gray called out as he too stepped forward. The girl stared between Gray and Makarov before bowing slightly.

"Thank you." Her voice came out in a soft tone. Erza meanwhile was examining the girl. The clothes she wore were covered in dirt and she had various cuts covering her body. Her raven black hair hung down to her lower back. But the thing that really caught Erza's attention was the girl's eyes. Eyes are usually the window to the soul, but hers…were completely blank.

Erza was drawn out of her thoughts as the master stepped forward.

"What is your name child?" He questioned gently, looking down at her. The girl looked back up. She tilted her head to the side as if she had to really think about the question before answering.

"Reyna…my name is Reyna." She stated simply. Makarov smiled before waving her towards the guild hall.

"Reyna, it's nice to meet you. Come inside, you look like you could use some rest." He patted Reyna on the shoulder as he lightly began pushing her in the direction of the guild. Not hard enough to force her, but enough that she got the message.

She seemed hesitant but accepted with a slow nod. Erza smiled. The master had a habit of picking up strays.

* * *

"Here you are dear. Be careful, it's hot." Enno smiled at Reyna as she set a plate of food down in front of her. Reyna looked at it and just stared. She wasn't really sure what any of it was, but her nose liked it. She hesitantly stuck a spoon full in her mouth. Her eyes widened at the flavors before she began shoveling it all down.

"Don't choke." An amused voice rang out from her right. She glanced over to see a girl with her white hair held in a high ponytail. She was dressed in darker clothes and had a look on her face that made Reyna feel slightly uneasy.

"I'm fine, I was making sure to chew thoroughly." She replied before returning to her food. The girl beside her shot her an irritated look.

"It was just a joke kid, geez and I thought flat chest was serious." She mumbled under her breath.

"Mira-nee, be nice to Reyna." A younger white haired girl approached the table, looking at the older one with a scolding gaze. 'Mira' held up her hands in a placating gesture.

"Yeah yeah…" she rolled her eyes, but with a slight smile. Reyna looked between the two. She assumed they were related based on their looks and interactions. A strange feeling clutched at her chest and her head ached as she thought about it. She…she had a sibling. Perhaps? Maybe.

Reyna shook her head as the thought passed. Just another thing she wasn't sure about. Mira stared at her with a raised brow, obviously having noticed Reyna's little episode. She just ignored the look and continued eating.

"Ah, good you're eating. I hope it's to your liking. I realize I haven't introduced myself yet, I'm Erza." The red head that had stepped in for her earlier appeared next to her, holding out her hand with a smile on her face.

"Hello Erza, it's nice to meet you." Reyna replied as she grasped the girl's hand and shook it carefully, hesitantly. If Erza noticed she didn't say anything as she removed her hand.

"So, what exactly happened with that vendor?" She questioned as she sat next to Reyna, who noticed that on her other side Mira was glaring heatedly at the newcomer. Reyna just chose to ignore it.

"I misjudged my landing and landed on the man's produce. Roof jumping is harder than expected." She explained simply, which left everyone else only more confused. Suddenly loud laughter filled the room. Reyna looked over to find the source and spotted a pink haired boy rolling on the ground.

"Classic!" The boy yelled out as he continued to laugh on the ground. Reyna stared at him in confusion, not really getting what was so funny but glad he found amusement in the situation.

She continued answering a few questions about what had happened as she finished her food quickly. As soon as the plate was clean she stood up, to the surprise of those sitting near her. She grabbed a small pouch from her waist which held all the jewels that she owned. Not much but enough to pay for the meal. She placed an adequate amount on the table.

"Thank you for the food." She bowed respectfully before turning to head out the door. A hand shot out suddenly, grabbing her and stopping her in her tracks.

"You're just leaving? You should stay for a bit. You need some rest." A brunette, she believed her name was Cana, examined her in concern. It was strange that she seemed to genuinely care. They just met after all. But, Reyna's body did in fact ache. She had been traveling non-stop for a while now. She lost track of the days.

"I don't have anywhere to stay." She explained with a shrug. Erza quickly stood up and placed her hands on her hips. Reyna noticed the red head did that quite often.

"You can stay with me. I have some old clothes that should fit you, and you can use my bath." She offered with a smile. She seemed strangely determined to get Reyna to stay. Having no further argument Reyna just nodded in acceptance and went to sit down again.

She wasn't used to staying in one place for over a day, but she did feel filthy and a river could only do so much.

* * *

"And this is my room." Erza opened the door to her room with a flourish. She had taken Reyna to Fairy Hills, explaining the dorms to the girl. Reyna stepped inside, looking around at the room.

"This is a nice room." She said almost in awe as she observed everything. Erza simply thanked her before digging through her drawers in an attempt to find old clothes.

"Ah, here we are! Here Reyna, these should fit. The bath is just in that room." Erza pointed at the door near the back of the room. Reyna nodded and went to clean off. Closing the door behind her, she took her time taking in the sight of the bathroom. To many it wouldn't seem like much, but to someone who's only way of taking care of hygiene was in the woods, it was more than enough.

The warm water soothed her aches and felt heavenly against her skin. The water also opened up feelings of nostalgia for her. She wasn't really sure what it was. The feel of the water on her skin, the laughter of someone (a girl?) in the background, and the smell of the sea filled her senses as she closed her eyes.

No matter how hard she tried, that was all she felt.

She allowed herself to indulge in the feeling, staying in for longer than what was necessary before getting out and redressing.

As she stepped out she glanced around and found Erza sitting on one half of the bed with a book in hand. She looked up as soon as Reyna opened the door and smiled.

"Good, you look much better. I hope you don't mind sharing a bed. I only have one. I can take the floor though if you're uncomfortable with it." Erza explained, waving her hand at the bed.

"It's fine." Reyna simply replied with a shrug. She walked over to the empty side and lifted up the covers, slipping under slowly. As she lay there she just stared at the ceiling. The feeling of the bed…it was nice. Despite the fact that she didn't really feel temperature changes, Reyna found the feeling of the blankets on top of her comforting.

Erza leaned over to turn off the bedside lamp before lying down herself.

"Goodnight Reyna." Her voice drifted over sleepily.

"Goodnight Erza…and thank you." She added, glancing over at the girl. Erza just smiled at her in return before closing her eyes fully to lose herself in sleep. Reyna stared at the ceiling for a few moments loner before joining her companion.

* * *

"Ah, you look so much better! How did you sleep?" Cana instantly questioned as Reyna stepped through the doors of the guild hall. Erza following behind.

"Best sleep I've had in a long time." Reyna answered honestly with a shrug. Cana seemed pleased with that. Off to the side, Mira sat with her siblings whose names Reyna had recently learned, Lisanna and Elfman. They were discussing something, but as soon as Lisanna noticed Reyna she quickly ran over to her.

"Reyna! We were just talking about you. We realized we didn't know where you came from." She stated with a wide smile. Reyna tilted her head to the side in thought.

"Hm…to be honest I'm not really sure either. I think it's somewhere far north of here. I woke up there a month ago." She mused. Lisanna looked at her in complete confusion.

"Woke up? What do you mean?"

"I woke up. I don't really remember anything before that point. I woke up and just, started making my way around, trying to find people who might know me." She explained with a shrug. Everyone's voices faded out as they took in what she said.

"You don't remember anything?" Erza questioned with a sad look on her face. Reyna just nodded. There was no need to feel bad about it. Reyna could hardly miss something she never had.

"That's so sad…" Lisanna muttered. Reyna didn't really know how to respond to that so she just remained silent. Soon enough people began to move on from the topic of her memory loss and restart their own conversations. Erza kept shooting her sympathetic glances when she thought Reyna couldn't see.

The look of pity filled her with discomfort.

* * *

"So kid, how long are you gonna hang around?" Mira questioned as she sat at the bar. Reyna just shrugged, sipping from her cup of orange juice as she watched Gray and Natsu attack each other. She was under the impression that guild mates were supposed to get along. Though, this could be their version of it.

"I'm not sure. I usually don't stay in one place for long. Though I get the feeling you're trying to get rid of me anyways." Reyna said in a monotone. Mira just laughed at that.

"Don't get sassy with me." She pointed a finger in Reyna's face jokingly. Cana's arm suddenly found its way around her shoulders.

"You should hang out here for a while! It's always nice having new people around. Maybe you'll even decide to join." She smiled brightly at Reyna who was skeptical. While the people here were exceptionally kind, she wasn't sure she wanted to actually join. The idea felt…weird.

"No pressure Reyna, but you're free to continue staying with me. I have more than enough room." Erza added as she joined in the conversation. Reyna considered it for a moment.

She didn't really understand a lot about feelings, or interactions in general really. But, a warmth spread in her gut as she took in the fact that they wanted her to stay. It was strange but pleasant. She looked around at the people around her.

"I…am not sure if I'll join, but I would like to stay here for a little longer." She finally stated. Her lips turned slightly upwards into the first smile since arriving. Erza's eyes softened at the expression, a smile forming on her face as well.

Erza could tell Reyna was someone who was alone in the world. Despite the fact that the girl was quiet, there was a feeling she got when around her that felt comforting. Erza could tell Reyna had a good heart, she just needed a bit of a push to get it out there. And Fairy Tail was the best at pushing.

Erza hugged Reyna from the side, still smiling.

"I'm glad."

"You're staying for longer?! Fight me! I haven't seen your magic yet!" Natsu suddenly grabbed Reyna's arm, dragging her towards the door as Erza shouted for him to not be gentle behind them. Mira started arguing with the red head about her letting Natsu man handle Reyna like that. Reyna's smile still lay on her face.

* * *

Makarov watched his children as they interacted with the new girl. Despite the fact that she didn't seem to have plans to join the guild, she still grew surprisingly fast on some of his members. He was especially surprised to see Erza and Mira actually attempting to get to know the girl.

Those two weren't exactly the most open. But, Reyna had a certain innocent vulnerability to her that made it easy he supposed. Also anyone who was friendly with Lisanna got extra points in Mira's book.

There was something…off about that child. The energy around her felt different than anything he's ever felt before. But, it didn't feel evil so he wasn't worried about it. He was curious though. Where had she come from?

He had a feeling she would make big changes. He just hoped they wouldn't lead to disaster.

As Makarov was contemplating Reyna, beneath the guild something different was happening. The light of Fairy Tail, its Heart, pulsed suddenly before becoming still. It shone just slightly brighter as a voice rang out.

 _Reyna…  
_

* * *

 **Next time: Arcane**


	2. Chapter 2: Arcane

**Chapter 2: Arcane**

 **Hey guys, here's the next chapter! Things will stay away from the main plot for the next couple chapters as I develop Reyna's character and her relationship with guild members. I hope you enjoy it! Warning, I'm trash at writing fighting scenes...  
**

* * *

"I'm not sure this is a good idea Natsu…" Reyna's voice trailed off as she examined the boy standing across from her. After finding out she was planning to stay longer than expected, he immediately dragged her off to 'fight'.

"Don't tell me you're scared." He taunted, cheekily. He smirked as he began stretching out his limbs with a confident look on his face. She had no doubt that he expected her to be an easy opponent. She wasn't the imposing figure that Ezra or Mira were, that was for sure.

"No, I just don't have the best control of my magic and I don't want to hurt anyone." Reyna corrected with a feeling asking to annoyance building in her gut. She supposed this was her 'competitive' side rearing its head. Interesting.

"Don't worry! Freed can place a barrier around us and I'm tough! To hurt me you'll have to hit me first." He grinned toothily at her. Just as he finished talking a green haired boy who looked slightly older than Erza approached from the side.

Now that she looked, Reyna noticed a small crowd of guild members had formed around them looking eager. Lisanna was cheering her on, much to Natsu's chagrin. The green haired boy bowed to her slightly before bending to touch the ground. Reyna assumed this was Freed as he began drawing symbols around the area.

After a minute he nodded in satisfaction before turning to Natsu and herself. "The runes have been set. I shall now activate them." He announced, waving his hand in the air to do just that. Instantly Reyna stiffened. She glanced at the ground which the runes were set on with a frown on her face.

"Eh? Something wrong?" Natsu questioned as he observed her stance. It took a few seconds, but Reyna's posture relaxed.

"It's nothing...just got a bad feeling." She shrugged it off, turning to face her opponent.

"So, what are the rules to this spar? And do you want me to explain my magic beforehand?" She questioned with a tilt to her head.

"How about first person to surrender or get knocked outta the ring loses. Our magic will be trapped inside but we won't be. And nah, don't spoil it! I want to find out in the moment." Natsu insisted, punching his fists together with gusto. Reyna just nodded. It was foolish to let her have this upper hand, but he'd learn that soon.

"Ready, begin!" Freed's voice called out. Instantly Natsu launched a flame covered fist her way. Reyna simply bent back, evading the attack before turning to elbow him in the side as he passed over her. He grunted at the contact, being sent to the ground but not out of the ring. Reyna simply stood there as he recovered just watching and waiting.

Erza examined her from off to the side. Despite the casual appearance Reyna's figure held, she could see the caution in her gaze and the tenseness of her limbs.

Natsu charged at her again and attacked with a barrage of flying fists and fire. He yelled ferociously, never letting up on his attacks. Each hit Reyna either blocked or evaded, a critical gaze following his movements. She had yet to use any magic.

"Fire dragon's claw!" Natsu called out as he launched himself into the air, winding his leg up to hit to her side. But, just as Reyna went to dodge under it again his foot instead shot straight out and collided with her chest.

She winced at the impact, sliding back but managing to stay upright. Her shirt was singed and her chest burned slightly, but otherwise she was fine. Natsu was grinning wildly at her with his fists held up. Suddenly he clasped his hands in front of his mouth. Reyna's eyes widened. She knew what was coming.

"Fire dragon's roar!" A huge stream of fire shot at her from Natsu's mouth. She had to react quickly. Holding her hand out she grasped it by the other, a bluish tint shining from her eyes.

"Arcane missiles." Beams of pure energy shot from her hand. A stray missile shot off course, slamming into Freed's runes. She was thankful they were placed. The others collided with Natsu's flames and the ensuing explosion sent both Natsu and Reyna sprawling.

"Heh, pretty good." Natsu stated as he lifted his head from the ground, still smiling despite the cuts on his face. Her magic wasn't something he'd heard of before, but it seemed cool. Reyna was stronger than he thought. She nodded from her place on the ground across from him.

"Not bad yourself. Dragon slaying magic is just as I've heard." She sat up slowly, pushing herself up with her hand. Natsu began to mimic the motion to continue their fight. But, she simply shook her head confusing him.

"This fight is over. See for yourself." She pointed at his body. Looking down his eyes widened in shock as he took in the countless amounts of blue symbols splaying across his skin.

"Those are explosive seals containing my magic power. I placed them on you earlier as you were attacking me." She explained. He stared at her, wondering how he didn't notice. He didn't feel a thing.

"With a snap of my fingers they could go off." She let that information sink in for a second before indeed snapping her fingers loudly. Natsu winced, awaiting the explosions, but they didn't go off. He opened his eyes hesitantly and glanced down at his body only to see that the seals had disappeared.

"You fought well Natsu." Reyna smiled slightly at him as she relaxed completely. That took the sting out of his apparent loss by a bit. Freed's runes were lowered around them and people went to congratulate Reyna.

"Oi! Next time I'll beat you! Prepare yourself!" Natsu called out, pointing at her with a determined glint to his eyes. She just nodded, smiling slightly wider.

The spar was more entertaining than she thought.

* * *

"You did well Reyna. While still learning, Natsu's no pushover." Erza patted Reyna's shoulder as she sat next to her at the table. Reyna shrugged.

" I got lucky. I don't imagine I'll be able to use the same trick on him twice." She said as she nibbled at the toast that Enno had placed in front of her.

Gray leaned over from where he sat, a curious look on his face. "And what was with your magic? Arcane stuff? Never heard of it." He mused. Murmurs of agreement filled the room as the guild considered that. Levy glanced up from the book she had been flipping through.

"I tried looking it up, but there's barely any info on it at all. The info that is there doesn't say anything about arcane mages. It just talks about energy." She mused as she frowned, obviously not used to not finding data.

"Not surprising, to my knowledge I'm the only arcane mage out there. It's the only thing I remembered when I woke up." Reyna explained with a shrug. While she had no memories of her past, her body remembered which she found out after being attacked by a Vulcan.

The event opened up knowledge about her magic, but unfortunately nothing else. Despite the memories it was still hard for her to physically control at times. Energy is a wild element. Levy pulled out a pen and opened a book full of handwritten notes before turning to look intently at Reyna who was staring at her in surprise.

"Can you tell me all about it?" She questioned with an eager grin. Reyna blinked a couple times before nodding hesitantly. "I'll do my best." She replied, walking over to sit next to her. The rest of the guild listened in as well, curious about it.

"Arcane magic is utilizing the natural energy given off the land, pure energy. There's pure energy within us as well, but we aren't really able to control the energy itself. It's instead manipulated to become our own magic. Natsu's comes out as fire for example. Instead of my magic coming from within me, my energy is used to manipulate the world's energy that already exists. My body becomes a conductor for that energy, letting me give it a physical form." She explained as well as she could.

Holding out her hand, she formed a tiny sphere of energy. It pulsed slightly but remained stable. Natsu approached it and stared at it in excitement.

"So can I eat it?!" He made grabbing motions at the ball. Reyna rolled her eyes before tossing the sphere his way. He swallowed it in one gulp to everyone else's surprise.

"It's just pure energy so yeah, dragon slayers can eat it. It won't give you the same boost as fire though." She shrugged as Natsu patted his belly in satisfaction.

"Ah! That was pretty good! Not as good as fire, but not bad." He smiled toothily. Just as Reyna went to respond a blue blur slammed into Natsu's head, sending him sprawling with a yelp.

"Natsuuuuu! You left me alone!" A high pitched voice complained…but, from where? Reyna glanced around, trying to find the source before her eyes landed back on the blue blur. The blue thing was a cat, with wings. Odd.

"Sorry Happy, you had a long day. I thought I'd let you sleep in." Natsu rubbed the head of the cat softly. So, the voice came from the cat. Reyna walked up to the pair and bent down to Happy's level. He turned to see the newcomer and smiled at her.

"You must be Reyna! Natsu mentioned you last night. I-what al yu doin?" His words came out slurred as she grabbed his cheeks and began pulling.

"You're…a talking cat, with wings." She stated simply, not even as a question. Natsu grabbed Happy from her hands and shot her a glare.

"Hey be nice to him! He hasn't grown much since he was hatched." He said as he patted his partner's head. _Hatched?_ Reyna had no idea what world she had woken up in, but she's pretty sure this wasn't normal. Cat's came from other cats, not eggs. Or, did eggs come from cats?

Glancing around she saw that no one else really cared. Must've been normal for them she supposed. Then again the people here weren't exactly the best definition of 'normal'. She wasn't either though, so she couldn't say anything.

She was drawn out of her thoughts as she examined the interaction between Happy and Natsu. Once again she was reminded of the sibling relationship she saw between the Strausses'. They were…family.

Family.

Though, it was hard to really tell who was family around here. Despite the fact that not all the people in the guild were related by blood, they often act as if they were.

On the other hand she had seen many families that treated each other terribly. Reyna supposed it depended on the people. She briefly wondered what her family was like. Did she even have a family? She assumed she came from somewhere…but where?

It wasn't the first time she had questioned her origins.

"Reyna? Are you alright?" An armored hand was placed on her shoulder, drawing her back to the present. She turned around and saw Erza staring down at her with a concerned frown on her face.

"Yes…I'm fine. Just thinking." She shrugged off the concern. Erza didn't seem convinced, but she let the issue go. Speaking of Erza…a thought crossed Reyna's mind. She turned back to the small blue cat who sat on Natsu's shoulder.

"It was nice meeting you Happy." She bowed slightly to the creature before turning to head to the guild's counter. A high pitched 'aye' was shouted her way as she walked. As she approached the counter, Master Makarov looked up at her approaching figure.

"Hm, what's the matter child?" He questioned with a raised brow. Reyna looked up at him, feeling a strong presence behind her. She didn't even have to look to know it was Erza. She was confused about why the armored teen felt the need to accompany her, but he ignored it.

"I was hoping I could take one of the jobs off the board there. I know that they're meant for guild members, but I want to make some money and it will be a good chance to work on my control. I will give 50% to the guild if that helps." She explained.

Makarov's eyes widened slightly in surprise before he stroked his beard, humming in thought.

"That isn't a common request…but, I'll allow it as long as you don't take one of the more dangerous missions. We won't require 50% of the cut, though if you don't mind, I would like you to inform the town you go to that Fairy Tail sent you. It's always good to let the clients know that we received and responded to their request, even if not through one of our guild members." He replied after a minute of thinking.

Reyna nodded in thanks as he proceeded to explain the job process which was pretty simple. Choose a job, get it stamped, and check in with the guild when you return to the guild.

She walked over to the board to decide on which mission to take, the strong presence behind her still following. She sighed, pausing in her search and turning to face Erza.

"Is something wrong?" She questioned as she folded her arms in question. Erza's face seemed serious and her posture was tense.

"Are you sure you want to do a mission? As you said, your magic is still slightly unstable. I wouldn't want you to get injured because of that." She said with a frown.

"I'll be fine. Like I told the master, I won't be choosing too dangerous of a mission. And, while my magic is unstable I still have control most of the time. I should be able to control it long enough to handle this." Reyna replied, feeling confused at Erza's concern.

"As much as I hate to say it, washboard's right. It's a bit dangerous just going by yourself. You should at least take someone with you." Mira suddenly appeared at her other side. Erza shot her a glare at the 'washboard' comment, but otherwise stayed quiet in support of Mira's point.

"I'm fully capable of taking care of myself for one, small mission. I don't need one of you to follow me. I'll be back soon." She waved off their concern and grabbed one of the smaller missions asking someone to investigate monster sightings by the edges of Oshibana. She turned to walk to the counter to get it stamped, missing the worried look the two girls shared behind her back.

"Enno, could I get this mission stamped?" Reyna asked, placing the flyer in front of the woman who was currently drying cups. She examined the paper with surprise before pulling out the stamp.

"Oh? Taking a mission? I didn't know the master allowed non guild members to do so, but it's not my call. Be careful Reyna." She said, stamping the paper and waving as the girl turned to head out the door.

"Bye Reyna! Be careful!"

"Kick some butt!"

Other shouts of farewell were sent her way as she waved over her shoulder before closing the door behind her. Erza and Mira had still been looking sullen as she left, with Lisanna attempting to placate them.

Natsu gave them a confused glance before turning to Gray.

"Man, I don't get why Erza and Mira are so worried. Reyna's strong! Even though she's not a Fairy Tail member, she's got the guts of one." He stated as he placed his fists on his hips.

"Eh, I don't really get it either, but that's girls for you. The other women seem pretty worried too. I'm surprised Erza didn't forcefully join Reyna." Gray shuddered at the thought. Erza still terrified him. If she wanted to join then it would've been suicide to say no. But here she was still at the guild. Reyna had some guts…or a death wish.

"They'll see, Reyna will come back soon! I can't wait to hear how it went." Natsu grinned, but it quickly faded as he took in Gray's state of dress.

"AH! You stripper, you're gonna blind me!

"You wanna go ash brains?!"

* * *

Reyna looked out the window of the train as the scenery flew by at high speeds. This wasn't her first time on a train, but it always intrigued her.

She hadn't been to Oshibana yet in her travels. She came from the West. It would be interesting seeing a new town again. Though, Reyna hoped she would be received better there than in Magnolia.

She supposed the fruit incident was her fault, but the man was overreacting in her opinion. Leaning back against the seats she closed her eyes. Best she get some sleep before arriving.

Unknown to her, a few rows behind, a certain red head sat with a white haired companion.

* * *

 **Next: First Mission**


End file.
